United States
World War III In the World War III map, the United States is a country that starts off with 10 cities and 136 victory points, the third largest. It consists of the 48 contiguous states, Alaska, and Hawaii. In the World War 2020 map, the cities it starts off with are Houston, New York, Washington, D.C., Chicago, Denver, San Francisco, Los Angeles, Seattle, and Hawaii. In the World War III map, the cities it starts off with are (roughly left to right) Hawaii, Portland, San Francisco, Los Angeles, Denver, Chicago, St. Louis, New Orleans, Washington D.C., and New York. Its immediate neighbors are Canada to the north and Mexico to the south. Its in-game description reads: "An extremely large nation, a vast and powerful nation spanning the continent from the Atlantic to the Pacific Ocean, this is the economical power house sic of the western world. Owing to their size, the United States first and foremost require sic rapid deployment technology and a strong navy. A word of advice: this nation is best suited for experienced players." Pros: * Its greatest threats are Canada and Mexico. Cuba may also be a threat if under the control of a skilled player. Compared to most countries, this is very little. * Alaska can be used as a strategic point against Canada in the event of war. Cons: * Massive nation, making provinces hard to defend as units are more widely spread out. * Most cities are on the coast. If the United States of America does not get a navy by midgame, most of its cities are very easy to capture. A navy is more crucial in Flashpoint Europe than in any other map. Flashpoint Europe In the Flashpoint Europe map, only the East Coast of the United States is shown. Trivia * 2 provinces often overlooked when conquering the United States is Guam, which is on the Pacific Ocean, and Diego Garcia, which is in the middle of the Indian Ocean. * The United States had 10 cities and 136 victory points in the World at War 2020 map. * Hawaii is a city in the game; however, in reality, such city does not exist. A closer match is Honolulu, which is not on the island of Hawaii, as depicted in the game. * These cities are not the most populated; however, they are strategically located. * Province boundaries used to not follow state boundaries. As of February 21, 2019, they largely follow state boundaries. * Puerto Rico is no longer a U.S. territory but rather its own country in the World War III map. It is a province of the United States in the Flashpoint Europe map. * The United States used to be shifted north compared to the rest of Europe, with Canada being an AI nation only having Toronto (which was the headquarters despite Ottawa being a province). As of February 21, 2019, it is positioned better and Canada is playable. * The icon for the Western doctrine is based on the American flag. There is an unused doctrine icon that shows a waving American flag * On September 25, 2019, the flag updated. The old flag had only 48 stars: Category:Countries Category:Playable Countries